Meant to Be
by Bohemian Anne
Summary: In 2003, Jack and Rose meet in Florida. Unfortunately, Rose is a minor...but Jack is not.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_May 8, 2003_

Seventeen-year-old Rose DeWitt-Bukater stepped out of her silver Mustang convertible after a very long day at school. She had finally gotten up the nerve to break up with her boyfriend of two years, Caledon Hockley. After she broke up with him, he told all of their friends, who were now refusing to talk to her. And to top it all off, her best friend, Lacey, had told her she was moving out of Florida the next week.

Rose threw her keys on the counter and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She flopped on her bed and started crying. After about five minutes, her cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was Cal calling her. She answered.

"What do you want?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I have decided to give you another chance."

"Cal, I broke up with you. Remember? Not the other way around. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Well, if you had accepted my offer, you could have your friends back. There's no chance of that anymore."

"I don't care what you say anymore, Cal. I'm not going to listen to your shit."

She hung up on him and turned her phone off. Rose decided to go on a walk, since she knew Cal would be calling her house phone soon. She went to the park and sat down on a bench, closing her eyes and listening to the birds in the trees.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed a guy staring at her. He wasn't much older than her, maybe nineteen or twenty. Rose also noticed he was very good-looking. He had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, which she could see even from the distance she was at. She tried to look away, but couldn't. She stood up and walked over to him, without even realizing what she was doing.

XXXXX

Jack Dawson couldn't keep his eyes off the redhead sitting on the bench. He would look away, but then his eyes would just be drawn back to her again. When she opened her eyes and looked back at him, Jack was amazed. She was just so beautiful. He saw her moving, and was very surprised when he noticed she was standing right next to him.

"Hi. I'm Rose."

"Jack. Jack Dawson."

"So, do you live around here, Jack?"

"Yeah. I live a couple of blocks away. What about you?"

"My house is about a twenty-minute walk from here. I just felt like getting away for a while."

Jack couldn't believe he was talking to the beautiful girl he had seen on the bench just five minutes earlier. They talked for almost six hours, not even realizing the time was passing.

"Oh, my God! Jack, it's almost eleven o'clock. I'm sorry, but I have to go home. Here's my cell number if you want to call me."

"Thanks, Rose. I'll call you tomorrow sometime, or maybe later tonight if that's okay."

"That's fine. Bye, Jack. See you later."

"Bye."

XXXXX

When Rose got home, her mother, Ruth, demanded to know where she had been. Cal had been calling for her all afternoon and Ruth had no idea what to say to him. Rose calmly told Ruth she was with a friend and went up to her room. Ten minutes after getting home, her cell phone rang. Wondering who would call her after eleven, she looked at her phone and didn't recognize the number. Then she remembered Jack said he might call that night. She answered, hoping it was him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose. It's Jack."

"Jack! Hey. I figured it was you, since I didn't know the number."

"Yeah. So, I was just wondering if you were busy or anything this weekend?"

"No, I'm not doing anything. Why?" asked Rose teasingly, knowing he was about to ask her out.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new club with me that's opening in Miami. I realize it's a few hours away, but it would give us some time to get to know each other. I know the owner, so I can get us in."

Rose was silent for a few minutes, wondering what she would do. She could leave school early, and they could get to Miami around seven. But how would she tell her mother she was going out of town with a guy she had just met the day before?

"Rose? Are you still there?" Jack was silently praying he hadn't scared her off by asking her to go all the way to Miami with him the day they met.

"Yeah. Sorry. I would love to go with you. I'll fake a note from my mom saying I have an appointment or something to get out of school early, and tell her I'm spending the weekend with Lacey. Why don't you come pick me up at my school around two?"

"That sounds good. See you then, Rose. I got to go now."

"Bye, Jack. See you tomorrow."

Rose hung up her phone, almost not allowing herself to believe that she was going to Miami with a man she had met that day. She felt a very strong connection with him, and knew that she liked him a lot. But to go to a city over four hours from home?

_Maybe I should have suggested going someplace here in Orlando_.

But the more Rose thought about it, the more she realized she already had an immense trust for Jack that she had never felt with anyone before, not even Cal after being with him for two years. Rose fell asleep happy, dreaming of Jack and the trip they were taking together the next day.

XXXXX

The next day at school, Rose told Lacey all about Jack and that she was going to Miami with him.

"Oh, my God, Rose. You don't even know this guy! Why on earth would you agree to this trip with him? How old is he, anyway?"

"Lacey, chill. Just trust me on this. He's only twenty, and he's an okay guy. He's sweet and funny and charming and--"

"Okay, okay I get it. But how are you going to get your mom to let you go with someone she's never even met?"

"That's where you come in. I'm going to tell her I'm spending the weekend with you. And if she calls, can you tell her I'm taking a shower or sleeping or something?"

"Wait. The whole weekend? Are you out of your mind?"

"We won't be together the whole time. I promise I'll come to your house or go home when we get back in town. Now, please do this for me."

"Okay, Rose. But if he tries anything with you, I swear I'll kick his ass. And don't try to defend him like you did with Cal."

"Thank you so much, Lacey! I promise I'll call you when we get to Miami tonight."

"You better! Well, you'd better get going. It's 1:45 now."

"I can't wait until graduation. Thank God it's only two weeks from now."

"I know. But I won't be here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That sucks so much. I'll miss you so much, Lacey! You are the best friend I've ever had."

"You're my best friend, too, Rose. And I'll come visit the first chance I get."

"Okay. I have to go meet Jack now. I'll call tonight!"

Rose ran down the hall towards the office, taking the note she had written out of her purse. After leaving the office, she walked outside to the parking lot, where she saw Jack waiting for her. He opened the passenger side door for her, then got in on his side and drove away from the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The first few minutes in the car Jack and Rose were quiet, neither really quite sure what to say to the other. Jack was nervous he would say something that offended Rose, while she worried Jack would doubt her maturity if she said something stupid. Eventually, though, Rose got sick of the silence, and started talking. They talked about everything, just caring they were there and talking to each other.

"So, Jack, who is this friend of yours who owns the club?"

"His name is Fabrizio di Rossi. He's from Italy and his family moved to Orlando when he was four. We ended up going to the same school and becoming best friends. After we graduated he moved to Miami and worked at this bar earning money to open his night club. He finally got it and he's opening it up tonight."

"That's cool. So what time do you think we'll be in Miami?"

"Around six or seven. The club opens at eight, but we can hang out there until it opens. Unless you want to do something different?"

"Well, that depends. I've never been to Miami before. I have no idea what we'd do."

"You've never been to Miami? God, you live a sheltered little life, don't you, Rose?"

"I don't know. Maybe I do. Is there anything you would like to show me in Miami?"

"I have a few things in mind we could do before the club opens. And some stuff for tomorrow before going home, too. And don't worry, we don't have to do any boring sightseeing, unless you want to of course."

"No! I hate that. That's all I ever get to do when I go anywhere with my mom. We never do anything fun. Just the tourist stuff. It gets really repetitive after a while."

"Well, good. I think you'll like what I have in mind then, Miss DeWitt-Bukater."

"I hope so, Mr. Dawson."

Jack kept driving, hoping Rose would like what he had in store for her. He had surprises planned that he thought she would love.

XXXXX

Jack and Rose drove into Miami around 6:15. They decided to go out to dinner, since neither had eaten since lunch. Jack brought them to a Brazilian restaurant called Wish, which Rose loved. The food was great, and the two of them shared a dessert.

After they finished eating, Jack and Rose sat and talked for almost thirty minutes before finally deciding to leave. Jack paid the bill and led Rose back out to the car, and since it was still just 7:30, he decided to bring Rose to one more place before going to the club.

They went to a park a couple of blocks away from the club. Jack led Rose to a fountain in the middle of the park. It was breathtaking. When she looked up through the water into the night sky, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The stars seemed to sparkle ten times more than usual and water also made them brighter. They left the park a few minutes before eight, wanting to get to the club on time.

They walked the short distance to the club, and Rose was wondering how they were ever going to get inside when she saw the long line outside the door. Jack, however, just walked up to the bouncer and told him his name. They were let inside immediately.

Rose was relieved the bouncer hadn't asked to see her ID, since she was only seventeen. She figured it didn't matter anyway since Jack was on the VIP list and she was his guest.

Jack and Rose walked to the bar, where Jack asked to see Fabrizio. He came out from a back room and hugged Jack, who introduced him to Rose.

"Fabri, this is Rose. The girl I told you about. Rose, this is my friend Fabrizio."

"Ah, so this is the lovely lady that has so enchanted my good friend Jack. It is very nice to meet you, Rose," Fabrizio said as he kissed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Fabrizio." Rose giggled at the thought of Jack telling his friends about her already, even though she had done the same thing. She was also happy about the fact that she had enchanted Jack, as Fabrizio had put it.

"So, Jack, how is everyone back in Orlando? I don't get the chance to talk to anyone but you and my mother often."

"Everybody's good, Fabri. Well, Rose and I are gonna go dance now. I'll talk to you later. Is that okay with you, Rose?"

"Yeah, that's great. I hope to see you again, Fabrizio."

"Please, call me Fabri. Fabrizio just takes too long to say." Fabrizio laughed, with both Jack and Rose joining in.

"We'll see you later, Fabri. Come on, Rose." Jack dragged Rose out onto the dance floor, where she proved to be a very good dancer. Jack was stunned at how this girl he had just met was dancing with him. She wasn't the first to do this, but she was the first who had made him feel this way doing it. Rose backed up against Jack, while taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist.

Both Jack and Rose were thoroughly enjoying every minute they spent together. They had only met the day before, but they felt a very strong connection. Rose hoped Jack didn't think she was coming on too strong, but somehow she thought he didn't mind. Jack was being just as crazy as she was.

They were all over each other, which was something Rose had never done with any guy other than Cal. And even with him, it had taken her at least two months to come around.

Rose pushed all thoughts of Cal out of her mind. He was the last thing she wanted to think about when she was with Jack. The DJ put on a slow song, and Rose turned around in Jack's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack pulled Rose closer to him, making her smile.

Jack and Rose danced the night away, just happy to be together. Around one in the morning, they decided to leave, still needing to get a hotel room. They went to the Days Inn and Jack got them a room with two beds, not knowing if Rose would want to share a bed with him or not.

They went up to their room and talked for a while before going to sleep.

"Rose, I had a great time tonight. Thank you so much for coming with me."

"I had so much fun tonight. We should definitely do it again sometime." This made Jack happy, knowing she wanted to see him again, and she wouldn't mind taking another trip with him.

"I'd only be too happy to oblige. You definitely brought out a side in me tonight that I never knew I had before. Maybe next time we could go somewhere else, though."

"Sure. That'd be fun. I'm really not ready to go to bed just yet. I'm still full of energy. Let's go back out and do something...completely spontaneous."

"I'm game. Let's go." Jack grabbed Rose's hand and together they ran out of the hotel. They didn't go to the car. They just decided to walk and go wherever they wanted. They ended up at Club Millennium, one of the best dance clubs in the city.

Jack and Rose spent the early hours of the morning in each other's arms, just dancing and talking. Around four they decided it was time to go back to the hotel, since they were both very tired then. When they got to their room, Rose remembered she was supposed to call Lacey.

"Oh, crap. I was supposed to call Lacey when we got to Miami. Now she's probably gonna be worried sick when I call in the morning. Saying something like, 'Rose, I had no idea where you were!' or, 'He could have done anything to you and no one would have ever known!' And then she'll never cover for me again if I ever wanted to go somewhere else with anybody. Especially you." Rose started to cry as she remembered Lacey wouldn't be there to cover for her anymore anyway.

Jack walked over to Rose and put his arms around her. "It's okay, Rose. I'm sure she'll understand that you just forgot."

"No. You don't know Lacey. She's probably called my mom by now and told her everything, too. And now I'm going to be in some serious deep shit when I get home. Not only for not telling her about going to Miami, but also because she's never met you. I only met you the day before yesterday. I'll be grounded for months." Rose leaned into Jack's embrace and cried harder.

"Shh. It's okay. Please don't cry, Rose. Please." Jack pleaded for her to stop crying. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth, pulling her into his lap.

Rose seemed to calm down a little. She turned her head and looked into his eyes, realizing how close he was to her. She wanted Jack to kiss her so badly, but he made no move to do so. This was upsetting to Rose, but she hid it from him, and didn't want to make the first move by kissing him.

Jack didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her but didn't know if she wanted him to. "I think we need to go to bed now, Rose," was all he said. He immediately saw the hurt in her eyes, and knew that she did want him to kiss her. Just as Jack was about to lean in to kiss Rose, he changed his mind, not wanting to take advantage of her emotional state.

_She doesn't want to kiss you because she's upset_.

His heart was telling him that, but his mind wouldn't listen. So he stood up, picking Rose up out of his lap. He laid her in her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead before going to his bed. This small gesture filled Rose with hope for a relationship with Jack. She didn't know why he didn't kiss her before when he had the chance, but was sure he had a good reason.

Rose fell asleep, still happy from the small kiss on the forehead Jack had given her.

XXXXX

Rose woke up the next morning around eleven, and looked at Jack to find him watching her sleep. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just watching you sleep. I didn't want to wake you up, and you just look so beautiful in your sleep."

"How long have you been up?" Rose was interested in knowing just how long he had been watching her.

"Only about ten minutes. Are you feeling any better? You were pretty upset earlier."

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome. You should call Lacey, let her know you're all right. That I didn't kidnap you." Jack and Rose both laughed at that.

Rose called Lacey, who was upset about Rose not calling the night before, but she understood, just like Jack said she would. Rose was very thankful Lacey hadn't called Ruth and told her about the Miami trip with the mysterious Jack. Rose and Lacey talked for a while longer, then Rose went to take a shower.

Later that day, Jack and Rose were back on the road driving back to Orlando. This time they talked the whole time, without any awkward silences.

"Jack, do you want to come to dinner at my house sometime? We could go out afterward. Just my mom doesn't like me going anywhere with people she doesn't know."

"That's cool. When do you want me to come?"

"I was thinking Wednesday night, maybe?"

"Sure. That works. What time should I come over?"

"Come at five. That'll give us some time to hang out before dinner, and maybe start a movie then finish it after we eat. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds good. Have any good movies?"

"Um, let me think. I just got _Two Weeks Notice_. I haven't watched it yet. Do you wanna watch that?"

"I heard that's good. We can watch that."

"Great! I just love Sandra Bullock movies. She's such a good actress. _Miss Congeniality_ is one of my favorites."

"Yeah. That's a funny one. So, are you doing anything tonight? I know your mom thinks you'll still be with Lacey."

"Well, I don't have anything planned...yet."

"I was thinking maybe we could do something. Like a movie."

"Sure. I'd like that. What do you want to see?"

"How about the new X-Men movie? Do you like that kind of stuff?"

"Oh, yeah. That sounds great. I wanted to see it last weekend, but you know I was still with Cal then, and he hates going to the movies. All he ever wants to do is go out to fancy restaurants and flaunt all that money he has. Honestly, I think that was the only reason my mom liked him, because he has money. I haven't told her I broke up with him yet. If I had she would just yell at me and tell me to give him another chance. I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow forced me back into the relationship."

"I don't think anyone could force you to do anything. You seem very strong-willed to me."

"Yeah, I guess I am. With everyone but my mother."

"Well, you'll have to tell her sooner or later. Why not call her when you get to Lacey's house? That way she'll have some time to cool off before you see her."

"That's a good idea. I would have never thought of doing that."

XXXXX

When they got back to Orlando, Jack dropped Rose off at Lacey's house. Jack said he would call around five about the movie. Rose called Ruth and told her about breaking up with Cal.

"Rose, what were you thinking? You must call him and apologize. Now!"

"Mom, I don't feel like having this conversation with you right now. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"No, Rose, we'll talk now."

"Why is it that you like Cal so much anyway, Mom? He's a jerk."

"Maybe he is a jerk, but if you stay with him you will have financial security for the rest of your life. Do you realize how important that is?"

"Mom, it's the twenty-first century. People don't date or marry other people for money anymore. We can talk when I get home tomorrow. Bye."

Rose hung up the phone, not wanting to listen to her mother's complaining anymore. She and Lacey decided to go to the mall and get Rose a new outfit for her date with Jack that night. Rose did feel a little guilty about not hanging out with Lacey on her last weekend in Orlando, but Lacey assured her it was okay.

_Later That Night_

Rose was sitting on Lacey's couch, waiting for Jack to pick her up. She heard the doorbell ring, jumped up, and practically ran to the door.

_Calm down, Rose_.

Rose didn't know why she was so nervous. She had just spent the night before with him in a different city. Maybe it was because this time it was an official date. Rose opened the door to see Jack on the other side with a dozen roses for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"For the lovely lady." Jack handed Rose the roses, then took her hand and gently kissed it. "You ready to go?" he asked, offering his arm.

Rose took Jack's arm and let him lead her out to his car. He was being so gentlemanly; she could hardly believe this was the same guy she was dancing with last night. It was almost like two completely different people. The Jack she was with last night was so risqué, while now he was being completely proper. _Oh, well_, thought Rose. She figured there was no reason to really be surprised. In the short time she had known him, she already knew Jack Dawson was one of the most unpredictable people she would ever meet.

They got in the car, and Jack put a CD in the radio, not letting Rose see what it was. He put on the song he wanted, and Rose had to smile. _God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You_, by N'Sync, started to play, which was the first slow song they had danced to the night before. Jack started to sing to her.

After the song, Jack looked at Rose and stroked her hair with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel. Rose couldn't do anything but smile at him, as she joined in singing the next song with him.

XXXXX

_"I need you to read my mind again."_

_"Sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself."_

Jack tried as hard as he could to concentrate on the movie, but that was a near impossible feat for him. His eyes kept being drawn to the girl sitting next to him, holding his hand. And then there was the couple making out behind them, which made things a little awkward for him. Jack wanted to kiss Rose so badly, but he resisted the urge.

Rose rested her head on Jack's shoulder, sighing contentedly. This made Jack lose all of his initial self-restraint that he had tried so hard to keep intact. He lifted Rose's chin with his finger, looking into her eyes. Slowly, Jack leaned in to kiss Rose, inching closer with each passing second. Rose closed her eyes, wanting to savor the moment at hand. To Rose, it seemed like an eternity before their lips finally met, but when they did, it was the most electrifying kiss Rose had ever felt. True, the only other person who had ever kissed her was Cal, but he didn't compare to this at all.

Some time later, Jack pulled away, looking into Rose's green eyes. Eyes he had come to cherish in the two short days they had known each other. Eyes that were the window straight into Rose's soul, if you looked closely enough. Those beautiful eyes that told him if he was happy, sad, angry, or any other fathomable emotion. As he looked into her eyes now, all he saw was adoration.

At the same time, Rose was studying Jack's face. She saw him looking at her with a questioning look in his eyes, and all she could do was smile. This seemed to reassure him, because he smiled back at her. Rose brought her mouth next to Jack's ear, and whispered, "Come on, Jack. Let's get out of here. I'm not really interested in the movie anymore. Some other, more important things, have caught my attention."

Jack looked at her, almost shocked, although he knew he shouldn't be. Something like this should be expected from Rose of all people. Jack quickly grabbed her hand, and brought her outside of the movie theatre. Rose was so happy Jack had finally kissed her she felt that if she were to die at that moment, at least she would die happy. When the two of them got out to his car, Jack opened Rose's door for her before getting in himself. Before starting the car, Jack kissed Rose again, more intensely than when they had been inside. Rose moaned into Jack's mouth, loving the feelings she experienced just by being near him. Sitting next to Jack, kissing him, was almost more than she could handle.

Jack could barely control himself. He wanted to move slowly, not only because he knew that Rose was a virgin, but also because she was a minor. He didn't need to be in any trouble with the law, and from what he had heard about Ruth, she didn't seem like a very understanding person. Jack and Rose could pledge their love for each other as much as they wanted, but it wouldn't matter to Ruth. All she would see was a wrongdoing that involved her daughter, and that just wouldn't do.

Rose was having thoughts similar to Jack's, although she wasn't quite as concerned about her mother. Rose climbed over the console into Jack's lap, straddling his legs. Jack groaned and pulled away, to the disappointment of both of them. "Rose...we...can't...do...this," he managed to get out between kisses. "And...if...you...keep...doing...that...I...won't...be...able...to...oh, what the hell?" Jack climbed into the back seat, bringing Rose with him.

XXXXX

Jack thoughts were incomprehensible. He didn't even know what he was thinking, or what he should be thinking. All he knew was that Rose was here with him, in his car, after the most wonderful event of his life had transpired. He had been dreaming of this happening for the past two nights, and now that it actually had, his dreams didn't mean a thing to him at all. He knew he was in love, even though he had never before believed in love at first sight. Never until Rose, at least. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Rose was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't voice this to her, though, not knowing if she felt the same.

Only one word was in Jack's mind at that point in time. Soulmates. He had never believed in destiny or fate until he had met this wonderful girl. Jack lowered his mouth to Rose's, giving her the most passionate yet gentle kiss she had ever had. Rose was indescribably happy at that moment. She looked into Jack's eyes, and saw he was looking at her with a look of pure love.

"Jack."

"What is it, Rose?"

"There's, uh...something I need to tell you." Rose was nervous at what his reaction would be when she said what she so desperately wanted to say.

Noticing her nervous state, Jack kissed her again before softly whispering, "I want you to know you can tell me anything, Rose. You don't have to be scared to talk to me. Now, what do you want to tell me?"

"I l—" Rose stopped before she finished speaking. Was it too soon to say those three little words? After all, they had only met two days earlier. But at that moment, Rose decided she didn't care how long she had known Jack. She loved him, and that was all that mattered. "I love you."

"Oh, my God, Rose. Really?" All he could do was nod. Jack leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too, Rose. It's so funny. I've never believed in love at first sight or destiny or any of that before. But that's all changed now. You're the one that changed that, Rose. It was all you. My entire outlook on love and life is different. I realize it is entirely possible to be head over heels in love with a person even if you only known them a short time."

"I'm so glad you said that, Jack, because that's exactly how I feel. I never thought I would meet anyone who understood me how you do. I think you are the only person in the world who truly knows the real me. Other people just see that I'm from a rich family, so they assume everything about me before they meet me. But not you, Jack. You are so incredibly different from anyone else I've ever met. And I just love you so much for it."

Jack kissed Rose once more before sitting up, saying they should head back to Lacey's house. Rose really didn't want to; she wanted to stay with Jack. She was tempted to call her friend and tell her that she would be staying with Jack that night, but thought better of it. After all, it was Lacey's last few days in Orlando, hell, in Florida even, and Rose did want to spend some time with her before she moved.

XXXXX

"Lace, I'm telling you, it was so amazing!"

"Maybe so, but you do realize that's a big step to take with a guy who you met a grand total of two days ago?"

"Yeah, of course it is. But we're in love, Lacey! So does it really matter that much? We're both happy about it. So why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you, Rose. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Let's just hope your mom never finds out about this."

"Why would I give a shit what my mom thinks? It's my life, and she can't control me."

"Well, maybe it is your life, but you have to remember he's twenty and you're seventeen. That's illegal, Rose. Even with your consent. If your mom found out, she could press charges and he would go straight to prison."

"Well, then she just won't find out."

"I hope not, Rose. I pray to God she doesn't find out about this. For both your sakes."

XXXXX

The next day, Rose went home and had to face her mother about the breakup with Cal. She also had to tell her about Jack. She hoped that went well.

"Rose, why do you refuse to listen to me? I'm your mother and you should do as I say."

"I realize that you are my mother, but I'm not a little kid anymore. And you sure as hell can't tell me who I can or can't date. Besides, it's completely over with Cal, Mom. There's no chance we are getting back together. I have a new boyfriend now."

"And just who may I ask is this new boyfriend of yours? I am almost positive it has to be someone I don't like. You would do it just to spite me."

"You don't even know him!" At her mother's expression, Rose remembered Ruth's rule about knowing all the people she went out with. "He's coming over to dinner Wednesday night. You'll meet him then."

"When did you meet this boy, Rose? What is his name? How old is he?"

"If you must know, mother, his name is Jack and I met him at the park Thursday. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to take a shower and go to bed." Rose deliberately left out telling Ruth about Jack's age, not wanting anymore tension between them right now. She knew her mother would be appalled that she was dating a boy she had met three days before, but that was the least of her worries. She would be eighteen in just a few weeks, anyway. Then Ruth would no longer have any control over her life.

XXXXX

After taking her shower, Rose decided to call Jack. She wanted to see if he would pick her up after school the next day so they could go do something. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Jack! Listen, I told my mom about us and she seems okay with it. I think she's kind of pissed about not knowing you, but it doesn't really matter to me."

"Well, she'll know me after Wednesday. Then what objections could she have?"

"Other than your age, nothing."

"Rose, it's not that bad, You'll be eighteen in about three weeks anyway. So I'm only two years older than you."

"Yeah, I know. But that's not how she'll see it. Trust me, she's gonna try to find any fault in you she can just to try and convince me to go back to Cal."

"For some reason I don't think she'll be successful. Or I hope not at least."

"There's no way. I love you too much to do that to you. Anyway, the real reason I called was because I wanted to know if you could pick me up from school tomorrow. Then we could go out."

"Sure. What do you wanna do?"

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I have to go to bed soon, so I can actually wake up in the morning." She laughed.

"Just tell me when you want to go. I won't mind. Or I'll try not to, at least."

"I'm pretty tired now, actually."

"Okay. Well, I'll let you go to bed then. Love you."

"Love you, too. Good night. I'll call you tomorrow during lunch."

"Okay. Night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rose hung up the phone and fell back on the bed. She almost instantly fell asleep, with a happy smile across her face.


End file.
